Baiser caféiné
by Racoonims
Summary: Le Patron cache le café de Mathieu, pour le rendre chèvre. (oui, encore un Matron)


Je m'excuse pour ça, il était tard et j'étais en manque de SLG xD M'en voulez pas, s'il vous plait xD

* * *

Le Patron esquissa un petit sourire moqueur. Il avait passé la nuit à cacher tout le café trouvable dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Mathieu et les autres personnalités, pour rendre son créateur fou dès le réveil.

Son créateur, qui était par ailleurs son petit-ami (et un excellent coup, soit dit en passant !).

Mais bon, ce dernier refusait d'adopter une chèvre. Alors que le Patron adorait les chèvres ! En plus, il avait promis à Mathieu d'en prendre soin, de s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien, et de ne pas trop "jouer" avec !

Et vu que Mathieu n'était pas vraiment branché SM (au grand déplaisir de certains membres...particuliers de la fanbase), il avait dû trouver un autre moyen de le punir.

Il sourit en entendant le bruit des pantoufles de Mathieu contre les escaliers de bois, et attrapa la tasse de café qu'il s'était préparé pour narguer Mathieu.

\- Patron ?

L'air mort de fatigue de Mathieu (en même temps ils n'avaient pas passé une soirée des plus calmes la veille) attendrit le Patron, qui but sa tasse de café bouillante d'un trait. Le vidéaste écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu vas te brûler la langue, fais gaffe !

Il s'étira, et posa la question que son amant attendait depuis tant de temps :

\- Tu m'as fait du café ?

Le Patron laissa tomber la dernière goutte de breuvage sacré sur sa langue, avant de rétorquer :

\- Non. Y'en a plus.

Mathieu pouffa.

\- T'es con, j'ai au moins deux paquets remplis, et des dosettes qui trainent un peu partout dans l'appart !

Oh, ça le Patron le savait très bien. Jouer à cache-cache avec les dosettes, ça avait pas été une partie de plaisir !

\- Oui, elles ont décidé de partir parce que _quelqu'un_ refuse de m'acheter une chèvre !

\- Mais putain, on vit en appartem...Attends, c'est toi qui les as cachées ? Pour une histoire de chèvre ? T'es un gamin ou quoi ?

Le Patron sourit, narquois.

\- En attendant c'est pas moi qui vait être en manque de caféine pour la matinée entière !

\- T'es con, je peux très bien aller en acheter !

Il se dirigea vers le vide-poches où il rangeait ses clés de voiture, les cherchant. Mais non, il ne les trouva pas.

\- Patron, est-ce-que tu as putain de caché mes clés ?

\- J'ai vraiment envie qu'on ait une chèvre, gamin !

\- Putain, rends-moi mes clés ! Ou mon café !

Il s'approcha de nouveau du criminel, agacé. Le café, c'était l'amour de sa vie. C'était son carburant, le matin. Il pouvait pas fonctionner sans, vraiment pas.

\- Alors cède, et achète ma chèvre !

Le Patron s'était encore plus avancé, son front touchant presque celui de son petit-ami.

Et là, Mathieu crut devenir fou.

Le Patron sentait le café. Et pas n'importe quel café.

Son préféré.

Oh, putain.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Patron, tu sais très bien que je céderais pas, alors arrête ton caprice, et rends-moi mon café, s'il te plait...

L'homme en noir éclata d'un rire sournois. Il adorait voir Mathieu le supplier, ce qui arrivait beaucoup plus souvent qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

Le vidéaste crut mourir, et fit la chose la plus stupide qui lui vint en tête.

Il était en manque de café, comme le Hippie était en manque de cannabis, ou comme le Panda était en manque de bambou.

Et le seul café qu'il pouvait atteindre se trouvait en face de lui.

Il prit le visage du Patron entre ses doigts, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

L'embrassé ne put retenir une petite moue de surprise. Il savait son petit-ami audacieux, mais ne pensait pas qu'il en viendrait à l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de secondes, Mathieu récupérant tout le café qu'il pouvait et le Patron gémissant de plaisir. Le criminel prenait son pied, posant une main sur les fesses de Mathieu et prolongeant tendrement le baiser.

Puis Mathieu s'arrêta, reprit son souffle, et sourit.

\- Bon, j'ai eu toute la caféine dont j'avais besoin, et tu n'auras pas de chèvres ! Passe une super matinée, je vais me recoucher !

Il quitta la pièce, le Patron soupirant de déception.

Il avait passé quatre heures sur ce plan diabolique, merde !

\- Gamin ?

\- Quoi ?

Le Patron sourit.

\- Tu veux toujours pas que je t'attache ?

* * *

Je... Je ne sais pas comment finir ça, alors je vais juste m'excuser pour ça une nouvelle fois, et vous promettre qu'aucune chèvre n'a été blessée durant l'écriture de cet OS xD

D'ailleurs, spoiler alert, le café était caché dans la voiture fermée à clé de Mathieu :)

et les clés ? Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir... C'est le Patron, après tout.


End file.
